Heart On the Floor
by hazelbaum
Summary: Fem!Edd Reg!Kevin one shot story! Kevin seems to be having the worst time when he finds himself in a bar drinking away his feelings again that is until a certain ravenette walks in. They both bond over their heartbreak as something else starts to bud
**_A/N:_**

 _Hello everyone,_

 _So here's a little one shot I started last night because of wine and music, haha. I decided to finish it and post it for you guys today. It's inspired by a song called Heart On The Floor (hence the title) by The Summer Set (yet again! I love them!). This story involves fem!Edd, aka Eddith, and reg!Kevin. I found an amazing fic a few weeks ago with this pairing and have been obsessed ever since! So I hope you guys like it and enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. All stories are my own inspired by music!_

* * *

Kevin was on his fourth shot of whiskey at his favorite bar that was only his favorite because it was only a block from his apartment. He'd been coming in for drinks more frequently than he'd like to admit, but tonight was different. He wasn't avoiding a fight with his girlfriend, but an internal fight with himself.

He thought he was always the problematic one in the relationship, but it turned out she was the one with the problem. She put all the blame and guilt on him to ease her own. She always made Kevin feel awful for not wanting kids, but he realized he just didn't want kids with _her._

She'd become really adamant about discussing the topic these last 2 months and he couldn't figure out why. She always made him feel like he was wrong for not wanting kids which caused him to spend more nights at the bar. He just soaked in all the guilt she'd throw at him. He even told her she could leave since he couldn't give her what she wanted. But she never left.

Not until Kevin kicked her out last week. Turns out she was already pregnant, but it wasn't his. The baby belonged to some guy she worked with that she had been seeing for the better part of the last year. Kevin couldn't believe he hadn't noticed she was talking to someone else, let alone sleeping with someone else. He could let go of the infidelity, but what Kevin couldn't forgive was the lengths she was willing to go to cover it up. And that's what pushed the redhead over the edge.

Kevin spent every night since then at the bar drinking his emotions away. He didn't completely understand what exactly he was feeling. It's not like he had been in love with her or anything. After they graduated college he really hadn't felt much toward her, so he just kinda stayed with her to not hurt her feelings. So he figured he was kinda relieved she was gone, maybe even a little happy. He was angry she had dragged him along all those years or maybe just angry with himself for doing the same thing. 5 years all down the drain. They should have ended things a long time ago. Kevin knew he was going to be lonely,nbut wasn't ready to jump into anything nor did he want to. He figured he'd sulk around for a few months before even attempting to date again.

And then he saw her walk in. Kevin hadn't seen her since the whole neighborhood had left for college, which was over 6 years ago. She was absolutely breathtaking. She had these gorgeous wavy raven locks, the same sparkling blue eyes that still captivated him, she was wearing a deep plum dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, she looked sexy and classy and elegant in her black pumps and red lipstick. He could still see the slight gap in her front teeth and that was the only way he could assure himself that it was actually her. It was Eddith.

She sat a few seats from him at the bar and ordered a glass of red wine. Kevin couldn't help but stare at her. He remembers having a crush on her in high school, but he never pursued it because he was too worried about his reputation. He was so dumb and superficial then. None of that stuff mattered after he graduated. He always regretted not getting to know her better or asking the smartest of the Eds out. Maybe tonight he could do some redeeming.

But wait, what was she doing in a place like this alone. Dressed like that she should be at some fancy French restaurant out on a date with a rich lawyer or something.

Kevin looked over at her and watched as she took a sip of her wine and he saw a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She turned her head and her eyes met his first for a brief moment before she looked away again clearly trying to avoid his gaze.

Kevin decided he should ask her what was wrong as he got up to sit in the seat that had once separated them. He swallowed hard before finding his voice, "Hey Double D, I mean, uh, Eddith is that you?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes clearly on the verge of tears, "Yes, i-it is. And is that you K-Kevin?"

He grinned broadly, glad that she remembered him, "Yup, it's me."

She forced a small smile and looked back away from him, "So, uh, what brings you into this establishment tonight?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said trying to meet her gaze again, but she obviously didn't want to look at him.

Eddith took a sip of her wine and nervously tapped her fingers on the glass. "It's a long story and I wouldn't want to trouble you with my problems."

She offered him another fake smile as she took a drink from her glass again.

He arched his brow and sighed loudly, "Come on Edd, I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other, but I know you're still the same old Double D. I've never seen you look so sad. Who put that look on your face?"

He was genuinely concerned for her. He had never seen her look so hurt before, someone had to have been responsible for this. He clenched his fists as his anger flared up at the thought of someone hurting the smartest and kindest person he had ever known. She had a big heart and from what he remembered she was often the one hurt because of it.

Tears started to pour from her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but he was faster than she was. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and with the other he cupped her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Her eyes widen at the sudden gentle affection he was giving her and she began to blush. She sniffled slightly once after he removed his hand and mumbled softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that."

He smiled at her, "It's okay. Just tell me what happened? What's wrong?"

Double D took another sip of her wine and sighed as she dived into the events of the past several hours of her life that had turned her whole world upside down.

Apparently she and her current boyfriend, who had been together for close to 4 years, finally decided they wanted to get married. So they were going to spend the weekend in Peach Creek with her parents to start planning. But he had other plans. When she got home early from work today she decided she would pack their bags for the weekend trip and shower to get ready for the evening's dinner they had planned with her parents. But then he didn't get home from work at his usual time so she grew concerned and tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. So naturally she assumed he was stuck in traffic. And so she waited. Then 2 hours passed and she was still waiting.

At 7:30 she finally heard the front door unlocking signaling his arrival, but when he walked through the door he wasn't alone. He had thought she was going to Peach Creek alone to tell her parents the news. She couldn't believe what she just saw. He was cheating on her. He had been waiting for her to be gone so he could bring another woman into her apartment and sleep with her in their bed. And he'd been doing it a long time and Eddith never knew about it. So she left and told him he had by the time she got back to remove his things from her apartment.

Eddith decided she should go to Peach Creek to see her parents anyways and not let dinner go to waste. But when she arrived at the restaurant she found that her parents had cancelled last minute because of work. So she made her way to closest bar she could find and was going to do the only thing she could think of in that moment which was to drink herself to numbness. Double D didn't want to feel or think about the hurt she had just experienced.

After she finished her story Kevin ordered her another glass of wine as he shared his recent heartbreak story. She cried for him as well as herself, not because she felt sorry, but because of all the hurt they had both experienced at the expense of others that they had believed to care about them.

Drinks were purchased and hours passed as they talked about their lives and other things not related to their obvious reasons for both being in the bar that night. They discovered they both actually had a lot in common and shared some interests. They both wondered why they hadn't been closer friends before, but knew the hierarchy of school was to blame.

The bar was going to close soon so Kevin thought it was time he told Edd how he had felt about her and how he may have just fallen for her all over again in the past few hours they had just spent together reconnecting.

Kevin stared at the lipstick stain on her empty glass and swallowed trying to work up his courage, "Since I bought that glass of wine, I suppose those lips are mine."

Eddith blushed bright red and looked at him in shock, "Kevin, I certainly hope you're not joking. I've been hurt before, just about enough to know that I can't take it anymore."

Knowing green met doubtful blue. Kevin looked at her hoping she could see the honesty on his face and the truth to his words. He got up and walked toward the jukebox, put in his money, and shifted through the music before he selected a soft rock ballad. He made his way back to her and held out his hand for hers, "Come here, come dance with me."

After a moment she gave in and hesitantly got up and took his hand. He pulled her in close as he placed her hand around his neck as both his hands took their place on the small of her back. She was still shorter than him with her heels and Kevin was thankful for his athletic build and she was too. He held Edd gently as they swayed to the music.

 _I was at an all time low the night you walked in_

 _You were just close enough to smell the whiskey on my breath_

 _I didn't know why you were alone, but you're not leavin' that way_

 _I threw back one more drink before I asked you your name_

Eddith held onto him for dear life. She hoped this wasn't a joke. She hoped he was being serious. She looked into his eyes looking for any sign of teasing.

Kevin smiled at her with that charming smile of his as he held her tightly, "Eddith, I know you've been hurt in the worst way. I know you've got a big heart and care so much. I know you came here tonight because the people you love let you down. I don't want you to leave here alone tonight and if I'm being honest I can't wait to take you home."

 _But unlike all the others, I won't jet the mornin' after_

 _I won't go dropping your heart on the floor_

 _C'mon, ooh ooh, just give me what I want yeah_

 _Ooh ooh, don't drop my heart on the floor_

Double D loosened her grip on his neck to look in his eyes that were filled with genuine sincerity and concern and _love._ Kevin was staring at her with _love._ The only reason she figured out what his eyes were saying was because no one in her entire life had looked at her like that. The way _he_ was looking at her right now.

 _Don't over think what you want_

 _Yeah, you got the right to move on_

 _From this spot to my door_

 _C'mon, let that dress hit the floor_

 _We got the rest of our lives_

 _Let me take you for a ride_

 _Somewhere you've never been before_

Kevin leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled away slowly as he stared at her as she blinked a few times before meeting his eyes. Edd slid her hands from his neck down to his chest obviously appreciating the taught muscles that flexed under his shirt. She leaned up and kissed Kevin back.

 _And I don't wanna leave this bar until I get your number_

 _And if I'm being honest I can't wait to get you home_

 _But unlike all the others I won't jet the morning after_

 _I won't go dropping your heart on the floor_

This kiss was deeper and held so many unspoken promises. They only pulled away to breathe and she said, "Don't drop my heart on the floor."

Kevin leaned his head down pressing his forehead to hers and said, "Let me take you somewhere you've never been before."

That was 2 years ago. Kevin made sure from then on that Edd never came home alone. He was always there waiting for when she got off work to drive her back to their home. Kevin knew he wasn't perfect, but always did his best to make her happy and never broke her heart. He showed her and gave her all the love she deserved and she him.

Going home with him that night was the best decision either one had made. Eddith moved in with Kevin and they started a beautiful life together. They healed each other with the love they shared and no one's heart got dropped on the floor.

* * *

 _So what do you guys think!? Please review, all your words inspire me!_

 _Hazel out!_


End file.
